randy's boyfriend
by bill560682
Summary: randy come home from costa rica for christmas but soon the cops show up why? disclaimer i do not own home improvement or anyone on the show.


randy returns from costa rica for christmas.

two days later the local police show up at the house. tim answers the door.

"can i help you?" asks tim an seeing that the people at the door are the police he jumps to the answer that brad did something again.

"BRADLEY ! WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME!" YELLS TIM.

"i did not do anything dad, i swear." states brad in a panic about why two cops are here.

"mr. taylor?" asks one of the officers.

"ah, one of many, which one did what this time officer?" asks tim not ready to put ANYTHING past anyone named taylor including his own brothers who are SUPPOSED to be to old to have cops showing up because of dumb things they did.

"we would like to speak to mr. randall william taylor, please." asks the officer.

"randy? why him? he has not even been back in the country long enough to get into trouble." states tim, shocked the cops would be here for randy.

"sir, we would like to speak to mr. taylor please." repeats the officer.

"oh, sure. RANDY. the cops want to talk to you." yells tim into the crowded room packed with taylors.

"whatever it is i did not do it, i have witnesses." said randy automaticly as he came up to the cops.

"that statement gets real old real fast in my line of work, son. do you know a mr. paul ramsy?" asked the officer.

"sure, but he is in costa rica. so whatever it is he did not do it either." responded randy hoping he was not ticking these cops off too much with his answers.

"when was the last time you saw mr. paul ramsy?" asked the officer.

"the night before i came home. he said his parents were coming down for christmas. what is this about? whatever it is paul did not do it." stated randy.

"mr. taylor we are not here because of anything paul may or may not have done. i am sorry to have to be the one to tell you this but mr. ramsy was found dead this morning in the hotel freezer. do you know ANYONE who would want him dead?" said the cop.

"no, no, of course not. everyone got along with paul. he would go out of his way to stay out of trouble. the guy did not smoke or drink or do drugs, nothing. he would be every mothers dream for her daughter to meet a guy like paul." responded randy who was in total shock about paul.

"so you said you saw mr. ramsy what 3 days ago?" asked the officer.

"no, 4. i have been here for 2 days. it took a day to get here and the night before i left was the last time. so 3 1/2 to 4 days depending on how you look at it. i saw him in the hotel bar an i had a few too many drinks an he helped me back to my room. the next morning i left to come home." said randy.

"so what was he doing in the bar if he did not drink?" asked the cop.

"he liked to shoot pool, an he was good at it but he would never bet on a game because he thought that was cheating. the closest you could get with him as far as bets went was the loser buys the next round of drinks. an since paul only drank soda pop he did not really end up costing anyone anything, since the tip they would leave at the bar cost more then pauls drink." responded randy.

"so mr. ramsy helped you back to your room then what happened?" asked the officer.

"he helped me to my bed an as far as i know he left. i could not be sure about that thou since i passed out." responded randy.

"what time would that have been?" asked the officer.

"i don't know maybe about 10 p.m. or so." answered randy.

"what if i told you mr. ramsy was seen leaving your room at 2 a.m. roughly 4 hours after you said?" inquired the officer.

"then i would say you have a suspect other then me, who should be able to tell you if paul looked pissed off or showed signs of being in a fight, verbal or otherwise. as to why the time difference? well, it is likely paul stuck around my room to take care of me if i needed it. such as helping me puke in a bucket instead of all over myself. the last i recall seeing paul was about 10 p.m. when i passed out. the next morning i woke up just in time to check out and catch a ride to the airport." stated randy.

"well, thank you mr. taylor for your time. sorry about your loss. we will send your statement down to the costa ricain police, they may have more questions for you when you get back. if i am right your flight back is in a week?" said the officer.

"yes sir, on the second. i leave at 9 a.m." responded randy.

two hours later in the basement bedroom now shared by all three taylor sons.

"so you want to tell me what you did not tell the cops?" asked mark who could tell randy had left SOMETHING out.

"i do not have a clue what your talking about." responded randy hoping mark would just drop it and go away.

"please, i have known you my whole life. i can tell when you are lieing." retorted mark who was now SURE randy was hiding something.

"i told them everything they needed to know. namely i had nothing to do with paul's death." responded randy who was now getting annoyed.

"ah, see. you told them everything they needed to know. you did not tell them everything thou. come on, i know you. even if you did kill the guy it had to be some kind of accident." said mark.

"I DID NOT KILL PAUL, I COULD NEVER, I LOVED HIM!" yelled randy who did not mean to let that slip but right about now he did not really care.

"well, i guess we know what happened in your room between 10 and 2 then. you two had sex, right?" questioned mark already sure he knew the answer.

"YES, WE HAD SEX. HAPPY NOW? YOU NOW KNOW YOUR BROTHER IS GAY! NOW YOU CAN JUST RUN OFF AND TELL EVERYONE AN LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE." yelled randy as he broke down and finally let the tears fall for his lost lover.

mark did the only thing he could which was to hold his brother and let him cry all he wanted.

over an hour later.

"so does lorren know about you and paul?" questions mark.

"of course she does, she uses me to keep guys like brad away and i use her to keep my secret. an if she ever finds the right guy we just break up with it being my fault so i can pretend to pine after my lost love. an if i ever find the right guy who i love enough to come out to the world with, then we still 'break up' an i get the blame for stinging her along." stated randy who was glad mark had stayed with him.

"so, was paul the right guy for you?" asked mark, hoping his brother had found love at least for a while.

"i don't know. we only saw each other every other weekend. but i think we could have been happy together be it openly or secretly." said randy happy to talk about he and paul to someone other then lorren who was likely sick of paul this and paul that every time they met up.

"well, if he was a great enough guy to steal your heart i bet i would have loved to have met him." responded mark.

"oh yah, i could see it now. bringing paul to meet tim the tool man taylor the manlyest man in the whole state. that would go over REAL great." answered randy knowing that meeting would be a train wreck waiting to happen.

"i think you give dad too little credit. at the end of the day dad will always claim you as his son. did he disown me when i went goth? no he did not. did he disown brad for drinking and smoking pot? no he did not. did he disown you when you nearly cost him his job for those stories on binford's polluting? no he did not. so he may be able to handle you and a boyfriend a bit better then you think. if anything you need to worry about mom and the fact you will not be giving her grandchildren." stated mark matter a factly.

"you may be right about mom. she hopes for grandkids but not too soon." responded randy hoping mark was right so IF he ever decided to come out he would still have a family to come home too.

"an if you are right and dad disowns you, then he will have to disown both of us then. an no that does not mean i am gay. it does mean i stick beside my brother no matter what. heck even if you became a serial killer i would come see you in prison." stated mark.

randy could not find anything to say to that. he was just glad he had a great brother like mark.

"so what are you still not telling me?" inquired mark knowing he had not heard everything.

"i have no clue what you mean." responded randy hoping mark would drop all the questioning already.

"randy you did not seem shocked at all when you heard about paul, as if you already knew what happened." stated mark.

"i already told you i do not know how he died." answered randy.

"but you knew he was dead." said mark no even bothering to put it as a question.

"YES, YES, YES, I KNEW O.K. HAPPY NOW. i went to his room to wish him goodbye before leaving and found his body. i tried to revive him but he was already cold. so i knew i was too late. so i did the only thing i could i took EVERYTHING from his room that could give ANY hint he was gay and took it to my room. i then put out the photo's he had of he and girl's from bar's and clubs. i did not want paul's parents to know about us because paul knew how they would react. paul would rather be seen as a straight guy and an unsolved murder then a gay guy who's murder IS solved. so i did what paul last wish would have been and got rid of the evidance of him being gay and the body if need be. i grabbed the food cart paul had delivered to his room the night before that had held his dinner. i put him on the bottom rack and hid him in the hotel freezer in hopes of him not being found and also to screw up time of death. i then went back to my room with the cart and left it there so it would not be found at the scene and i then checked out." stated randy knowing he was risking everything be telling mark the truth.

"so you loved him enough to leave his death a mystery because it was what he wanted?" questioned mark.

"basically, yes i did." responded randy.

"well, then i guess you better hope the cops do not see threw your story as easy as i did then." responded mark.

"so, your not gonna rat me out then?" inquired randy.

"of course not you geek. we are brothers after all. i mean i may tell mom and dad when you and brad tied me to the swing set but this is totally different." said mark who was happy that even thou he never met paul that his brother cared enough about him to carry out what would have been paul's last wish. 


End file.
